Misguided Feelings
by BalletShinigami
Summary: Clary and Jace find themselves in a troublesome situation again, with Valentine and Sebastian being the center of it. This was written before COFA.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! Okay, don't be harsh, but I would like critiques! This is my first story, and I'm not even sure I will make it that long. But read it and tell me what you think! ^^ Oh and yeah, this is a prologue, you will see in the 'first chapter' what really happened before.**

I gazed upon the man who stood over me, those cold eyes glaring at me with disdain and…. Forgiveness? I couldn't understand it myself, why had the man who never once took an interest in my life, suddenly appear after all these years and have such mixed eyes that rested on me like they were trying to get me to understand what he himself could not? Heavy feelings rushed over me in a sudden realization, I never even knew this man except for the stories and rumors I had heard, and the past experiences he participated in with those close to me. The feelings that had flooded me began to subside, and only then did I realize that the man had already walked away from me on his way to some place unknown to me.

I quickly looked around me, examining my surroundings, trying to figure out just where I was, and how to get out of here. Before I started to gaze around me, I noticed that I was bound by a rune, both my hands and legs were unable to move. This had made it even more difficult for me to scan the area, but before I could even take in a good look around me, I heard footsteps coming towards me, with a dragging sound following. I suddenly felt cold, with beads of sweat surfacing, and didn't have time until I saw what the dragging sound was.

Jace.

That was when all hope I had of being discovered, of being saved, disappeared. Because the boy with the golden curly locks of hair, the one being dragged by a teenager the same size as he, was one of the most cunning people I knew, and he would have easily saved me.

Jace. The one with the curly locks of hair, the one that had those deep eyes, was now knocked out, not moving, but I could still see his chest rising up and down, knowing then, that he was still alive.

The boy was gently deposited across the room from me, and with that, the teenager who had dragged him turned and looked right at me, sending chills up my spine. The dark wavy hair that caressed his face gave me a sense of recognition, Sebastian. My brother. Of course, it all made sense now. Sebastian never cared for me either; he had only recently started to pretend that for the first time, he actually saw me. Really _saw_ me.

Shortly after what seemed like hours of staring, the man who had stood over me previously, returned. I hated the sight of him, but somewhere deep within me, I couldn't help but feel a pinging sensation of wanting to believe him and all of his intentions. I glared once more at the man and my brother, before darkness settled in and took over. I kept thinking over and over, what had they done to Jace? I struggled to stay conscious, but it was no use. The darkness had won, and all I had to do was relax and subdue to the pressure of the cold chill of darkness. The last thing that passed through my mind was, what was I doing in such a foreboding area, with my brother, the one I loved, and the man who never cared for me before. But one thing was sure, the man who brought me here had no intention of releasing me anytime soon. Behind my eyelids appeared the never ending picture of that man, with his white hair and strong chin line. He, my father, and Sebastian are the ones responsible for all the weird things going on, and I know that I have to stop them, whether I have the strength or not.

**Sooo, what did ya think? Okay, please review if you think it was good or if you have any suggestions of what to write! Again, this IS my first story, so I hope it wasn't that bad. Okay, well I will be updating as soon as I can, so keep in touch! The story might be a lil confusing, but you will see in future chapters what its all about! :D Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here is chapter 2 of my first story! **** Heads up, the part of the chapter that is in italics is a flashback of the day before she woke up in the prologue….I hope you enjoy, and let me know if you have any questions, suggestions, or complains **** Enjoy!**

"_Check and Mate!" _

"_Aw, c'mon, Simon! You know I'm about as good at chess as you are at drawing! It isn't fair that you get the intellect, the looks, and now your immortality." _

"_Clary, you do realize that you also have 'the looks' and the amazing skill of creating powerful runes, right? I think that those qualities do put us on even footing." Simon smiled at Clary, and Clary couldn't help but fidget with her cotton shirt and laugh along with him. Simons' flawless features, enormous strength, and cunning movements all equaled what a vampire should be like. After all—_

"_Knock, knock," came a familiar voice that both Clary and Simon recognized. Only Simon reacted though and turned around to see Maia, his girlfriend, standing in the doorway. Maia wasn't very tall, though she had curves and a slim body. Her hair was a golden brown color, and her smooth skin was light brown. Simon and Maia hadn't been going out for very long, it had only been about two months since they admitted how they felt about each other. _

"_Oh hey Maia." Simon's smile was filled with happiness. He got up to go greet her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I was just finishing up wiping the floor with Clary." Simon winked at Clary, who just smiled back._

"_Well, no matter how hard I try, I can never find a way to beat him." Said Clary with a grin. _

_Maia laughed and whispered something into Simon's ear. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Clary. Simon and I will be back in a few hours, so I hope you don't get too lonely. Is Jace here?"_

_Clary stiffened, and tried remembering when the last time she had spoken to Jace was. It had been a few days since they had their last argument. It was over the usual stuff, her not being strong enough and that he should be the one doing all the fighting while she sits on the sidelines. Had she not proven herself to him? She was strong enough to do anything that he could, and then she also had her special powers that made her an even better Shadowhunter than Jace. _

"_Um. No, he hasn't been talking to me for a few days now. It's the usual fight again; he just frustrates me so much. But you don't have to worry about it; you guys go and have fun on your date." Clary tried to sound happy for them and not make them worry, but her plan hadn't worked as well as she had hoped._

_Simon spoke before Maia could, "you know, we don't have to go if you want me to stay with you. Really, we can go on a date tomorrow if we need to." Maia gave a quick glance at Simon that clearly questioned why he was saying such things._

"_No, really. Its fine, I don't mind at all." Clary smiled and pushed the two love birds out the door before they could refuse any more._

_As soon as Clary seated herself on the couch, a knock came at the door. Sighing, Clary got up and walked towards the door. _

"_I thought I told you guys to go on ahead—"Clary froze. She looked at who stood in the doorway and immediately reached for her Stele located in her pocket. Before she had time to make her move, the boy before her pushed her down to the middle of the floor and entered the household._

"_Hey there, Clary." Said the boy hovering over her. She glared at him with pure hatred and curiosity, wondering why on earth he was here._

"_Sebastian." Clary spat at him, not wanting to have anything to do with her brother. Of all the people that had to turn up tonight, why did it have to be him? _

"_Oh come on Clary, don't look at me like that. That's not how you greet your beloved brother, now is it?"_

"_Don't give me that crap, Sebastian. What do you want?" Now on her feet, Clary slowly retreated from Sebastian toward her Stele that was on the floor behind her._

"_What, cant a brother come and visit his sister on such a beautiful night? You know, I thought perhaps you would be together with your friend tonight, but I guess I was wrong. I suppose that means that you and that pathetic Jace Wayland had another fight, huh?" He smirked, gazing at Clary with those cold eyes._

"_What does it matter to you? Now really, what do you want? Because if you haven't noticed, I'm not really in the mood for chatting. So if you don't mind, either say what you came to say, or _get out_." The last words Clary emphasized with disgust, as she finally reached her Stele on the ground beneath her. _

"_I wouldn't try reaching for that little knife you call a Stele. It would be a waste of your time. Honestly, I just came here to retrieve something. Father has returned, sister dear, and I believe that this celebration is in need of a family reunion." With fierce speed, Sebastian was in front of Clary within seconds. He smiled, and before Clary had time to react, she faded into darkness as Sebastian knocked her out with his fist._

Clary awoke, this time finding herself in a completely different area than where she had found herself before. Instead of not being able to see anything at all of the cold, dark area, she found herself in a beautiful garden near the coast of a lake. The sun hung high in the sky, with white puffs of clouds decorating the sky. The lake glistened; with waves flowing in the breeze. Instead of being bound by the wrists and ankles, Clary noticed that she had free access to her body and could move without any pain. Standing up slowly, Clary walked over to a patch of yellow flowers that were spread out throughout the garden. Clary smelled the sweet scent of the daffodils, and realized that someone was watching her from behind; someone who didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

Slowly, Clary turned to see whose presence it was that made her aware of them in the first place. Once her eyes settled on the person, she stifled a gasp and froze. The person who stood before her had golden locks of hair and a lean body, and looked about as shocked to see her as she felt to see him. Without realizing it, Clary was already on her way towards the boy preparing to embrace him in her arms, but before she could reach him, she found herself pressed up against a wall. An invisible wall separated her and Jace, the love of her life. She stood in horror as she realized that the whole garden was enclosed in a box made of invisible walls. All she could do was look at the golden-haired boy, as she collapsed on the inside. Then, Jace's mouth opened as he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Clary?"

**Ooooh, looks like Clary and Jace are in for a little surprise coming up in the next chapter. **** I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will try to update as soon as I can, so don't give up on me ;) lol. Okay, well see ya later! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys, I am SOOOO sorry for the late update. I have been so busy and never really got to upload my chapter. But here it is. Again, im sowwy :( But i hope you like it, the past chapters were pretty short, they'll start to get longer though, i promise. And I also promise that I will update quicker this time! :) Okay, please review and shtuff. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary was speechless.

Utterly speechless at the sight of the lean boy with gold locks in front of her. She stood frozen with disbelief as the boy opened his mouth and spoke one soundless word. Clary already knew what he had said, but his voice never reached her. The invisible wall between them allowed for nothing to pass it, leaving Clary in an isolated world.

Falling to her knees, Clary put her head in her hands and started to breathe heavily. Finally she sees Jace after what seemed like eternity, and now she is taunted with not being able to touch him or hear his beautiful voice.

_Why? What is going _on_ here?_

* * *

Jace woke up in a bright room surrounded by colorful foliage and a small pond. The pavement of which he had awoken on was incomplete and looked worn down. Slowly, Jace got up with sore arms and back, trying to recall what had happened.

He remembered walking in a dark alley on his way to the Hunter's Moon, to get his mind off things. He and Clary had just recently gotten in another one of their fights, and it was the longest they'd been mad at each other. He had heard footsteps behind him but thought nothing of them, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground with his face pressed against the cool asphalt.

Jace searched his attire for his Stele, and found that it wasn't on him. Someone must've taken it during their little rendezvous. While examining his surroundings, Jace felt a sudden sense of alertness, and knew he wasn't alone. Turning around, Jace's eyes rested on a girl who was shorter than him, and had all too familiar red hair. Suddenly a stinging pressure came from behind his eyes, tears trying to force themselves free. Jace was so confused. An urge for understanding rose within him, trying to contemplate what was going on. He slowly walked towards Clary, whose back was towards him, and found himself stopped by an invisible wall. Jace found himself frozen with shock as the red-haired girl turned towards him and immediately ran to him. Of course she must've been stopped by the same invisible barrier as she stood with horror.

"Clary?" Was all Jace could register to speak. Something was going on, and for the first time, his agile instincts didn't kick in.

* * *

Clary finally got a hold of herself and tried to think rationally. She knew that the barrier would be easy to to penetrate with her talents, but something about the barrier gave her a weird vibe. It was like, if she were to use her skill, something terrible would happen to her, or worse, Jace.

Slowly and steadily, Clary stood up, gathering her thoughts and strength to stay steady. Her eyes met once again with Jace, wondering if maybe, just maybe, it was her imagination and that he wasn't really there. But of course, the realness of the black, intricate Marks that decorated his skin, and the shine of his golden hair told her that he was all to real to just be created by her imagination.

The look in Jace's eyes told Clary that he didn't understand what was going on either, but in an instant they turned to a cold glare filled with hatred. Clary shuddered as she thought that maybe he was still mad about their fight, but it seemed that Jace's glare wasn't directed at her. Instead, they were burning through the space behind her. A flood of confusion washed over Clary's face. Jace's eyes flickered to Clary's as a silent understanding passed between the both of them. Clary now understood that she wasn't alone in the isolated paradise, and she was worried about what now shared the space with her. _Maybe it's a Raum demon, but I can handle those easily ever since I began my training with...Jace._ Clary cringed at the thought of them being together, but that was the past, and she had to focus on right now.

Foot steps came towards Clary, confident strides it sounded like. Whoever it was that was with her, it was obvious Jace hadn't expected to see them. Chills ran down Clary's spine as she pivoted to turn and face the intruder.

In mid-pivot, Clary stood with pure anger and hatred flooding over her. In front of her stood two men, both of which she had wished to never see again. Questions rushed to her head as she tried to put the pieces together, to find a rational solution as to why the two men in front of her were even _alive._

Within a few strides away stood Valentine Morgenstern and Sebastian Verlac. Sebastian wasn't his real name, it was only a disguise, a cover up, for his true identity. His real name was Jonathan, but that was Jace's name, and Clary was not going to ruin that name with such a horrible person. Clary narrowed her eyes as she looked back and forth between the two men that were her family. _No. These people aren't my family, Luke and my mother are. _Clary glared for what seemed like forever, when finally Valentine spoke with a smirk growing across his face.

"Well, hello there Clarissa. It's been so long, are you not going to give your father a big 'ol hug?" Valentine stretched his arms out as if he was waiting for his daughter that hated his guts to come and embrace him. Clary just stood there, total disgust filling her. Before Clary could retort back, it was Sebastian who spoke next.

"Come now, Clary. Father has been so eagerly awaiting your awakening, and this is what he gets? Don't you have any manners or feelings towards the man whose blood is the same as yours? And as I do recall, his blood and yours run through my veins as well, so I am surprised that not even my dear little sister wants to embrace me in a loving way." Sebastian ended his words with a smile that sent shivers down Clary's spine.

Clary, not caring less for the words that came out of Sebastian's mouth, stood there devising a plan. She knew that she was unarmed- it must have been that dumb ass Sebastian's fault. But Clary was also trained to use her surroundings as weapons as well, and if necessary, hand-to-hand combat. Squinting, Clary scanned the area once more, more thoroughly this time, and find nothing as useful as she had hoped to find. Returning her gaze back to Valentine and Sebastian, she figured it would be best to stay put until the time was right.

Interrupting her thoughts, Valentine took another step forward getting ready to continue speaking. "Clarissa, you and I both know that I would not allow for you to be armed with a Stele when I cam to visit. That would just be irrational." Valentine gave a smirk to that remark, and it made Clary feel that at least _someone _recognized her skills. "Now, on to my point. Sebastian and I brought you here to make a proposition. But first, I want you to be comfortable, which is why-"

"You brought along Jace?" Clary finished his sentence, not wanting to here that monster speak Jace's name. Clary glared with deep hatred burning in her eyes, as if whatever she stared at would burn immediately.

Valentine frowned at the interruption and continued, "as I was saying before you so ever rudely interrupted, we wanted you to be comfortable with your surroundings. Which is why we brought you to this beautiful place. Surely you must've felt and sensed the beauty of it all." Valentine took a deep breath as if he couldn't get enough of the place.

"You know, I really don't care about the venue you chose, I only care about the fact that you and Sebastian are still alive when you _shouldn't be_." Clary felt anger building up more and more within her, but there was something else, something she couldn't quite pin.

Valentine's face relaxed. He knew that this topic would come up. "Explanations will be given when the time is right. First I just want to enjoy the time we have together. You know you possess incredible abilities, as does your love Jace." Clary's eyes narrowed when his name came up. Valentine continued, "but we will address that later as well. Anyways, I thought we could sit down and talk things through, past feelings aside. What do you say?"

Clary pretended to ponder the thought, and ended up actually thinking about it. It would be best to just see what they wanted, especially since she was unarmed and Jace obviously couldn't reach her.

"Fine, we'll talk."

* * *

Jace stared through the invisible barrier at the two men who stood behind Clary. What was strange was that he could hear everything that happened on Clary's side of the wall, but she couldn't seem to hear him at all. He stood there, banging on the clear wall, trying to get Clary's attention. But she had already turned around and wasn't aware of him anymore.

"Run! Clary, you have to _Run!_" Jace yelled as loud as he could, but knew it was hopeless. Instead, he stood there and watched Sebastian with daggers for eyes. Sebastian's eyes flickered to Jace's, and immediately Jace froze.

It seemed so wrong, how could they be alive? Jace was there when Sebastian had died, but then again though, Jace was supposed to be dead, too.

Jace balled his hands into fists and his whole body tightened. Sebastian was different, much different from before. He seemed stronger, which wasn't good. Whatever had happened to bring both him and Valentine back to this world was a powerful force and it wasn't good at all.

Sebastian smirked at Jace and looked back to Clary. Jace saw in Sebastian's eyes that he was intrigued by Clary, even though she was completely unarmed.

_Looks like they're going to talk, I hope Clary knows what she's doing. There's no way for me to help…_

* * *

**Soooo, did ya like? Im sorry for the late update again, but i will definitely update quicker. Please review, comment, etc! :)**  
**Bye byes for now!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Okay, I am sooo sorry for this extremely late update. My original plan was to just write a few chapters and see where I could go with the story, and after a while, nothing really came to me. I've noticed the reviews requesting for updates and decided that now that summer is here, why not give it another shot? So here is the next chapter to Misguided Feelings. Tell me what you think, R+R please!**

**Again, seriously sorry about the late update. Forgive me? Without further adieu, here is Chapter Three! :)**

* * *

The cool breeze in the night stirred Isabelle Lightwood's raven hair. Wearing black fishnet tights, knee-high black boots with three-inch heels, and sporting a slinky deep green dress, Isabelle waited patiently for her visitor. The Lightwood basked in the moonlight as it protruded from behind the slowly-shifting clouds up above. It was nearly midnight, when the moon was at its peak among the flecks of dust meant to be stars. A small pond sat in front Isabelle, reflecting the streaming moonlight with ripples gliding along the surface. The calm night that would normally serve as comfort for mundanes left chills running down the young Lightwood teenager. It was obvious something didn't feel right, but she just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

_Maybe I should just go _back_ home, _Isabelle thought to herself. _It's obvious that Meliorn isn't coming, as per usual. I guess I might as well forget about him. So much for giving him another chance, and I thought he had something important to tell me, too. _

Hesitating only slightly, Isabelle started to head away from where she stood only to be halted by the sound of water rippling. Whipping around with enough intensity that should have left her head flying off, Isabelle wielded her trusty whip in one hand, with her other hand resting cautiously on her Stele. Looking ahead of her, Isabelle found that her defensive stance was not needed. Instead, what appeared in front of her was a familiar Fey friend of hers.

"Well, look who's late," spat Isabelle at the Faerie Knight.

"My apologies, Isabelle. I was caught up with some errands. But nonetheless, I came as promised." replied Meliorn. "I am glad you came tonight."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I have anything better to do." Color flooded Isabelles' cheeks. Jace and Clary were having another fight, which she wasn't going to intervene in. Alec was once again in Alicante for another 'important Clave meeting' that Isabelle wasn't allowed to take part in, as usual. Simon and Maia were probably busy on a date sucking each others' faces, even though they've only been official for two months. The thought of Simon being with Maia gave an unexpected tug at Isabelles' heart. It's not like she loved Simon, and she can always find other guys to toy with. But something about Simon left her chest fluttering. Quickly pushing the thought away, Isabelle returned her focus to Meliorn.

"So what is this important information? And what will it cost me?" she inquired.

"Isabelle, the only reason I'm giving you this knowledge is because I trust you. Don't go jumping to conclusions. What will be spoken tonight is free of charge."

Isabelle squinted her eyes. She didn't trust him. Everyone knew that the Faerie Folk never did a favor without requiring a favor in return. But then again, the Fey cannot lie. It was completely contradictory, what Meliorn was saying. She inhaled and released her breathe before replying.

"Fine. If you say so, but this better be worth it. I have no time for messing around. I have training to get done." Adding a little venom to her words, she tried intimidating the Faerie Knight, but to no avail.

"The Seelie Court has attained knowledge regarding the deceased Valentine Morgernstern, and his son, Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern-"

"His name is Sebastian." Interjected Isabelle. She couldn't stand that name being used for the vile Sebastian. It was Jace's name, and does not need to be wasted on trash like_ him._

"The Court will recognize him as his true self, whether it appeals to you or not. We have discovered from other sources in Alicante that the grave of Valentine was found destroyed, with his body missing."

Isabelle's eyes widened. _This can't be good. I don't like where this is going._

Meliorn continued. " We have no more information regarding the whereabouts of Valentine. However, there has been a recent sighting of a teenage boy with silver hair wandering around Manhatten. Chances are that it is Jonathan Christopher. We do no know the motives of Jonathan, but we believe his reappearance has something to do with Valentine's disappearance. Unfortunately, this is all the knowledge I have. I am unsure whether the Seelie Queen holds more information. If so, then she is not willing to share it or feels that the time is not right."

Several moments passed before Isabelle grasped everything she had just heard. Her face mirrored a look of confusion and shock. "Thank you, Meliorn. What you've told me tonight has been really useful. I'm glad I came. I have to leave now and inform the others of what I've learned."

Without another word, the Faerie Knight took his leave, turning around and stalking back into the pond. Within mere seconds he disappeared from view, swallowed into the water returning to his underwater world.

As soon as Meliorn departed, Isabelle spun on her heels and headed towards the Institute. If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that Sebastian is still alive and that she has to deliver this news immediately. Alec would be the best person to inform right now. Knowing Jace and the mood he's in, it wouldn't be smart to fill him in quite yet. If he heard the news, he would go berserk and set out to find Sebastian. Running through some short cuts and alleys, a noise caught Isabelle's attention. Sliding to a stop, she recognized it was coming from her Sensor. Pulling out the device, Isabelle checked the readings and came up with nothing.

_Huh, that's strange. I could've sworn I heard it go off..._ Isabelle stood in confusion for a few moments, realizing only too late, that she was surrounded by five Drevak demons. Two of the blind demons were in front of her, one on either side of her, and one to the rear. _Well, crap. Obviously someone doesn't like the fact that I want to go home and spread some news. _Isabelle smirked, and pulled out her gold whip. "Bring it, you nasty demons."

* * *

"Achem. Simon? Simon!"

"Huh? Oh, Maia, I'm sorry." Simon snapped back to reality and looked to find Maia giving him a worried look. "What were you saying?"

The sixteen year old werewolf sighed. "I was saying that you seem to be distracted. Is something wrong? The whole date you've been zoned out."

"Nothing's wrong! Really Maia, I've just had a lot on my mind lately. What with the wedding coming up in just a few days-"

"That's right, I almost forgot. Clary's mom and Luke are getting married! You will be my date, right? I mean, we have been dating for two months now, it only seems right..." Maia faded out, seeing that once again Simon was lost in his own world. Honestly, the poor girl thought that maybe Simon had lost interest in her. A pain in her chest caught her attention. _Great,_ she thought, _it's only five days until the wedding and Simon is practically keeping me out in the cold. _

"Um, Simon? You know, if you want to go home, then we can just end our date early. I really dont mind..."

This seemed to have caught Simon's attention. "Really? Oh that would be great Maia, thank you! I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I think I just need some rest." Just like that, with a quick cheesy grin and peck on the cheek, Simon left Maia at the table alone.

_Boys. _Maia rolled her eyes with a sigh following. "Well, I guess I might as well go home, too. Check, please!"

* * *

Making it in record time to the bookstore, Simon rounded to the back entrance. Before entering Luke's home, he noticed something was off. _I knew something was wrong. After we left Clary alone, I thought I sensed something not too far away. _With a jolt, Simon knocked the door down. What he found sent his heart into a panic attack, if that was possible. The living room was a mess; chess pieces were scattered all over the floor and the rug was scrunched up as if someone had pushed it back. The table was knocked over, leaning against the couch.

"Clary! Clary, are you here?" Simon already knew the answer before he yelled, but he didnt want to accept it. Clary was gone. His childhood friend, his best friend, and the girl he's loved all his life, was gone. Someone, or something, had taken her.

Bolting to the kitchen, Simon reached for the telephone and froze. Who could he call? Ms. Fray and Luke were in Alicante, along with Alec. Isabelle didn't have a cell phone, and neither did Jace. Unless they were at the Institute. Punching the numbers hard and quick, Simon dialed the number to reach the Institute.

After the fourth ring, there was no answer and it went straight to the voice machine. "Shit!" Simon slammed the phone down onto the receiver. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Simon calmed down. Knowing that there may just be a chance that Clary went out, or even had a fight with Jace, there was no need to be irrational. The empty living home left chills down Simon's spine. It was too quiet, too still. It was obvious that Clary had left unwillingly.

Racing out the door, Simon headed to the only place he could think of left that would be able to help. Though he wasn't sure if the particular person would be willing to help, considering Alec wasn't around to convince him. _Please, please be home._

* * *

**So I basically, like literally, wrote this chapter within a day. I had to get out whatever I could and not keep you guys waiting any longer! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, it was more of just a little insider on what's going on away from Clary and Jace. Also, any suggestians, critiques, and reviews are WELCOME. Please, don't be shy!**

**And if there are any specific pairing requests (magnus/alec, simon/maia, simon/isabelle, etc.) then please PM them to me or just include them in your review. **

**Next chapter is in the makings, It shall be hopefully updated by early next week if not by the end of this week. Thanks for the support guys! R+R! :)**

**-BalletShinigami**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey again! So, as promised, here is the next chapter! Look how quick that update was! :) Yay! This one has more of the plot line included, as well as some explanations. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I worked hard on it! Haha :)**

**By the way, this really awesome author that I know has a new story out. It's so cute and unique. It involves the Rugrats: All Grown Up. You should check out her story, ****Who Knew?**** Her username is MadHope. Check her out! :)**

**Now I present to you, Chapter Four:**

* * *

Escorted by the two Morgensterns, Clary was led to a little garden. It was a circular area, bordered by various species of plants and flowers; so many colors collided together, as if the color spectrum had rained all over the vegetation. In the middle, atop the old-fashioned stone ground, stood outdoor décor furniture. The table, placed between three matching chairs, had a round top and stood on three legs. The furnishing was a soft white with a tint of blue, similar to the color of clouds, and consisted of intricate patterns. On the table was an indigo teapot, with matching cups and saucers corresponding to where the chairs were placed. A plate full of cucumber sandwiches caught Clary's eye and made her realize just how hungry she was, wondering when the last time she at was. How much time had passed?

The whole place seemed to Clary so dainty and completely normal. This struck her as odd. Clary glanced around her surroundings before taking a seat that Sebastian had offered, pausing with hesitation. Looking to see Sebastians' expression, Clary found that there was no hint of sinister intent or the usual creepy vibe he emanated. Instead, Sebastian had a smile on his face that seemed so sincere and.. brotherly, Clary couldn't help but wonder what would've been if they had grown up together.

"Okay, so let's get this over with. You wanted to talk, so let's talk." Clary didn't have the patience for just waiting around, plus, she didn't want to stay and start thinking about what could have been.

To the left of Clary, Sebastian seated himself with complete confidence, as if nothing could faze him. To the right, Valentine had yet to seat himself, and was instead gazing out at the sky, with his back to the two siblings. Without turning around, Valentine finally spoke.

"How are you these days, Clarissa?"

Clary sat in disbelief. This was how he was going to start their negotiation? Speaking slowly, Clary answered the question, " My life had finally started getting back on track, and I was happy. But look who had to show up and mess it up, _again. _Not that you care, though. You never have." Finishing her response with a hint of venom, Clary sat, waiting for a response.

Sebastian looked to his right to peer at his younger sister. Squinting his eyes, he appeared to have looked confused and upset. Sebastian spoke next, "Clary, you know that isn't true. Father cares about you, why cant you see that? He loves you very much and is willing-"

"Jonathan, that is enough." Valentine had turned around at this point, and was leisurely walking towards the unoccupied chair. His face was a mask to Clary. There seemed to be no expression, as well as no openings. Clary sat at the table, glaring at the man who was her father.

"Clarissa, as Jonathan was trying to explain, I do care for you. You are my daughter after all. You just have to give me some more time to get to know you, as you should do the same. Give me a chance. I want to keep our family together, runaway to Idris and build another manor. One where we can all live together like a family and enjoy the surrounding lands. Don't you think that would be nice?" He spoke with a tone that made Clary almost believe him. What he was saying sounded so nice, so _sincere_, that it took Clary a moment to regain her senses. Blinking quickly, Clary cleared her head and formulated a response.

"As nice as that does sound, my family is Luke and Mom. You and Sebastian don't belong with us, you're all crazy! What you have done in the past cannot be forgiven, or forgotten, and you expect me to believe you want to settle down as a _family ?_ You must be insane. You tried to kill Jace and I! What kind of father would kill his own children? If your offer is trying to get me to be a part of your ridiculous family dream, then you can forget it." Exhaling a large breath, Clary realized how much she had been ranting. _Well let's hope that got my point across._

Awestruck for what seemed like forever to Clary, Valentine smirked and looked at Sebastian, who had been completely silent the whole time. Sebastian returned the smirk, and in a unison that sent chills down Clary's spine, they both returned their attention to the redhead.

"I see you're the same as ever, Clarissa. Just like your mother. Oh yes, speaking of Jocelyn, how is she doing? I heard some unsettling news courtesy of Jonathan that there will be a wedding taking place soon. Is it safe to assume that Lucian is a part of this? My, that she would go for the filthy Downworlder completely baffles me."

"Luke is not a filthy Downworlder! He was your best friend, he trusted you! Not that it matters anymore, because my mom is more happy with him then she ever was with you." At this Valentines' face shifted into a fit of rage. His eyes held a deep hatred and disgust. Though as soon as the angry mask appeared, it disappeared into its original stoic expression. Clary thought that maybe she had only imagined it.

"Believe what you would like, but it does not change the fact that Lucian is a coward and a filthy Downworlder, unable to even take his own life when it mattered most. But that is not the point here. I think we have had enough idle chit-chat, so please proceed with any questions you have."

Unable to hide her anger and hate, Clary decided to just get it over with and figure out what she could. There was still Jace to think about.

"Fine. How are you and Sebastian still alive? I saw the Angel himself strike you down, and Jace took care of you-" directing her words at Sebastian before continuing on. "-the same day! So explain to me why the heck you're both in front of me."

To Clary's surprise, it was Sebastian who spoke up, clearing his throat. "I should have known that was going to be your first question. See, sister-dear, it's actually quite simple. Though father did indeed die on that day, thanks to the Angel Raziel, I, in fact, did not die. Though, I promise you, I was very close. I'm sure you heard reports from other Shadowhunters that when they came back for my body, it was missing. Of course, I couldn't have gotten away without some aid, because as I said earlier, I was on the brink of death."

"Who was the one that helped you?"

"No one of importance. Though, I suppose you would recognize the name, seeing as he was once part of the circle. Patrick Penhallow."

Clary's eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding, right? There's no way that he would-"

"Oh, but he did. He has been loyal all these years to the Circle and to Valentine. His wife and daughter, poor Aline, were completely unaware of his traitorous actions and loyalty. He nursed me back to health for a month, and once he was of no more use, I got rid of him. So there's no use crying over spilled milk, right?" Sebastian grinned as if what he had just said made him proud.

Clary on the other hand was horrified. _Oh Aline, I wonder how she must feel. Surely she knows by now , __if not of her fathers' traitorous actions, but of his death. _A pang of sorrow and sympathy filled Clary. Soon afterwards, disgust replaced the feelings. Disgust towards Sebastian, using someone like a tool, and then just throwing them away like an empty bottle of glue. How low could people go?

"Anyway," Thinking Clarys' silence signaled for him to continue, Sebastian spoke. "Patrick was certainly useful at the time, it was too bad he had decided to attempt to poison me. I suppose that meant that he saw the error of his ways, but he was too late."

Clary exhaled her breath, relieved to hear that Patrick had tried to fix what he had done.

"Yes, yes. Now you can have a healthy conscience knowing that I didn't just kill him because I wanted to. It was quite a pity, having to dispose of him." Sebastian looked to his father, who had been eerily silent during the explanation. Valentine's eyes showed sorrow, Clary saw. Probably because of the loss of his once dear friend Patrick. Just for a few moments, Valentine shifted his gaze and met Clary's eyes. As if the world had stood still, there seemed to have been a connection between father and daughter. An understanding reached its way to the surface, allowing Clary to see that Valentine, the cruel and heartless murderer, actually cared. Clary wanted to break away from their lock, but she couldn't. In an instant, as if sensing her hesitation, Valentine looked away, peering out into the vast sky.

"Okay, well as much as I would _love_ to hear more about your life in the past two months, I want to know how _he-_" Clary nudged her head towards Valentine. "-came back to life."

"That part is a little bit more tricky. With the help of a few demons here and there, and regretfully some Downworlders, father was able to return. Unfortunately though, father has asked me to leave out the details until we know for sure that we can trust you. Sorry, lil' sis. You'll have to stick around if you want to figure out the truth to everything." With that, Sebastian smirked.

_Great, Jace would kill me if he found out that I learned practically nothing._ Clary only half-smiled in response and kept her mouth shut. It was Valentine who spoke next, returning his attention to his children.

"Thank you Jonathan for filling your sister in. I shall take over from here. Clarissa, before I begin explaining our true purpose for meeting with you, is there anything else you would like to know?"

_Yes_. "No." Clary had a ton of questions, but none of them seemed relevant to what was happening. She knew she was going to have to put past feelings aside and figure out what was going on. "You can continue, father." Calling him her dad made her heart ache.

"Good. Clary, we all know that you, as well as your brother, possess special abilities that help make you an exceptional Shadowhunter, unlike any other."

_Yeah, and it's all your fault. You did this to me, and to Jace, too. _

"You see, Clarissa, your talents, as well as yourself, are essential to me. Mostly because you are my daughter, I would like you to consider aiding Jonathan and I. Your skills would prove quite useful. As I recall hearing, I understand that you are able to even use marks that only the Angel himself can use. Such as the Mark of Cain. There is also the point that you can create runes that intrigues me."

"What is your point? Aid you in _what_? I'm not just going to go around killing people, and I highly doubt you want me to make a rune that can lead you to the end of the rainbow." Clary almost laughed at what she had said, but realized this was all too serious. For some reason, she had started to let her guard down.

"Clary, you have to listen to me. My goal is the same as it was in the past. Only this time, I wish to take a different approach. I understand that the slaughter of Shadowhunters and Downworlders was too rash, completely immoral. That's why, this time, I plan to reform The Law, the Clave, Alicante, everything. One step at a time, I wish to achieve followers who believe in me like in the past.

"The Clave has been defiled for so long; they are corrupt, unable to see the error of their ways. 'The Law is hard, but it is the Law.' How ridiculous is that? You cannot honestly tell me that the Law is always fair and just. Surely there have been times where you realized that a slight bend in the rules should be given leniency. But no. The Clave must follow through with their strict motto and give whatever punishment is necessary. What about Jace? Forced to sleep in the cells at the bottom level of the Bone City, where normally murderers and the lowest of low would be held. How is that fair?"

Clary sat frozen like a doll. His words actually made sense. As much as she didn't want to believe him, she kept finding herself itching to actually help him. What he said was true. She wanted to assist him, aid him in reestablishing a new order. It all sounded so...free. Clary couldn't believe that Valentine, her father, would be able to sway her like this. It was as if she was at one of those seminars that made you find a new beginning. Everything he said so far his been true, and felt right. Even the part about Jace.

"Clarissa? Would you join me? You, your brother and I, we could establish a whole new beginning. Together."

"What about Jace?" Clary barely choked the words out.

"Jace? Ah, yes, I almost forgot. We would like Jace's help as well. But I know that he'll only listen to you, so that's why we had to discuss the matter first. Of course, Jace is like a second son to me, it would pain me if he wouldn't help us achieve our goal."

"But...what about mom and Luke? I can't just leave them. And Simon, too. What about Isabelle and Alec and-" Clary cut off, almost forgetting about Max. The sweet boy who radiated so much innocence. _I was going to show him more manga to read after everything was over. _Clary shuttered inwardly, not wanting to have any suppressed emotions escape. She refused to show weakness in front of these two.

"As much as I still love your mother, it is clear that she has moved on. Though, I will not hold you back from seeing them, or your friends, whenever you wish. Just understand that if you decide to help me, your new family will be Jonathan and I. Jace will of course be with us as well." Valentines' words seemed to come so easily.

_He's a smooth talker. It's not hard to imagine why so many people believed in him. Now I'm finding myself doing the same thing._ Clary began to shake slightly. It was strange, her heart was aching all of a sudden. Was it because her mind seemed to have made a decision that would leave her broken-hearted?

"Clary, are you going to answer father? Please, surely you can see where we are coming from. We can finally be a family and make Idris a better place." Sebastian spoke with a tone that was pleading. Everything seemed so sincere, as if they really did want to fix what was seemingly broken. Clary looked at Sebastian and saw that it wasn't only his tone that was pleading. His eyes read the same thing.

Clary sat silent for a few moments, debating in her mind what would be best. Finally she spoke, hoping she wouldn't regret what she was about to say.

"Okay, I'll help you."

* * *

**Oooohhh. Didn't see that coming, did ya? What in the world is Clary thinking? Tsk tsk. Well, I guess you'll have to tune in next time to see what's goin' on!**

**Also, guys, as much as I love all of you so dearly, I noticed how many hits i got on the last chapter. Which made me ecstatic, like reallllly happy ^^, but unfortunately, not ONE review. What's up with that? C'mon people, can't you spare a few minutes to write a little suggestion or something? Critiques, suggestions, complaints, ideas, or just praise would be awesome! Anything is welcome, and if you don't want to review, then just PM me! Please? Pretty please? haha, now i feel like im begging. But really, just R+R, and i'll be happy. :)**

**Also just a reminder, dont forget to check out Madhopes' story ****Who Knew?**** ! :) See ya next time!**

**-BalletShinigami**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey again! So, I was originally planning on updating this chapter on Tuesday, but (as you can tell) I am running behind schedule! I am currently on vacay visiting some friends, so I have limited access to the Internet and to my chapters. I will try my very best to get you updates ASAP, seeing as some of you actually seem to like this story. ^^ YAY! Haha. It makes me really happy that I've gotten so many hits and subscriptions and all that jazz, it makes me actually want to continue the story! **

**Also, most of what I have written is NOT planned out. It's just a 'write as I go' process. So, my point is that I'll probably be slowing down with my writing, trying to actually get a good plot delivered to you guys. Any suggestions of what to do in the story are welcome, you can just PM those to me. Critiques, questions, concerns, suggestions, or just plain praise are completely appreciated. I would love some more reviews, because some people read the reviews before they even read the fic. So good reviews=more readers! Please don't hold back on me! :) :)**

**One last thing before I let you all go: This amazing author, who is a close friend of mine, has tons of stories out. Her name is MadHope. Her most recent work includes the Rugrats: All Grown Up. The story right now is SO cute. You absolutely have to read it! Just give it a shot, I promise, she will not disappoint! :)**

**So, without further adieu...Here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

Running as fast as his legs could take him, Simon blended into the dark alleys, illuminated only by the night sky. His surroundings blurred around him, as if he were in a car speeding on a highway. Accommodating his enhanced speed was his newly enhanced senses; his eyes were able to register everything around him regardless of the speed he was going, he could hear every little sound within a hundred meter radius when focused, and the ability to track or discover scents was as easy as humans breathing air. Since the two months had passed, Simon found himself growing more and more accustomed to his _new_ life.

After his mother had been told the news of his transformation, she had done everything in her power to stay away from him and keep him out of the house. The front and back door had been marked with several words and Stars of David, all in an attempt to keep the demon that possessed her son away from her until other solutions could be found. She chastised him and called him a monster, claiming that his humanity had been stolen and all that was left of her son was an empty shell. _She may be right_. At the time, Simon had never before felt so alone, abandoned.

His sister, on the other hand, has no knowledge of what he's become. He plans to keep it that way for as long as he can, constantly avoiding her calls and insistent text messages. It was difficult to have to lock his sister out, but he figured it was the best thing until they can meet face to face. For the time being, Simon will ignore her until he can meet with her without any distractions.

His family was Clary, Luke, and Mrs. Fray now. Soon he'd be seeing his band again and would have to tell them the news eventually, but that could wait until school started in a few weeks. It would be difficult getting back into the 'normal' rhythm after everything he's experienced, but discussing it with Clary left him little to no choice. They decided together that he would return to school and try to live a normal life while she trained at the Institute as a Shadowhunter, just as she should have growing up. He would learn to move on from his human life, but not entirely. He still had memories to hold on to, and unlike Raphael, he refused to leave everything that connected him to his human life behind.

Amidst his thoughts, Simon came across sounds coming from an alley ahead of him. Slowing his pace, he rounded the corner, keeping his guard up. The stench hit him before any of his senses decided to register. Demon blood was everywhere, the poisonous ichor splattered against the walls and ground as if there had been a paintball fight. Five bodies, which looked to be Drevak demons, were scattered in the alley. Their still bodies proved evidence of their death, though Simon could already tell by the amount of blood they had lost that they were past the point of being alive. In the middle of the bloodbath stood a girl with raven-black hair running down the length of her back. In one hand she held a golden whip that illuminated the dark alley. In the other hand was a Stele, still shining from its recent use. The girl moved to put the weapon back in its holder, located on her thigh. She was covered in blood, though the majority of it was the demons' blood. Faint markings were visible along her arms and shoulders, one mark seemed fresh still on the top of her hand. It was an _iratze, _a healing rune.

"Isabelle? What happened here?" Simon stepped forward cautiously. After a moment of silence, her ran towards the Lightwood.

"Simon? Simon!" Isabelle looked at the boy, relief sketched across her face. She was so happy to see the vampire boy, she nearly hugged him before pausing and settling for just standing there.

"Isabelle, are you alright? There's a lot of blood on you, and all of these demons-"

"I'm alright, Simon." Isabelle smiled. "The blood on me is mostly from the demons, only one of them got me, but it isn't fatal. I already drew an _iratze_, so I'll be fine."

Relief replaced the worried mask on Simons' face. "Oh good. Well I'm glad that you're okay." He grinned, using his signature goofy smile, scratching the back of his head. "That's right! Issy, there's a problem. Clary is missing. I can't find her anywhere, and she doesn't have her phone on her."

Isabelle's heart stopped. "Wait, Simon. Are you sure she didn't just go somewhere to let loose? I mean, she and Jace are having another fight again."

"Issy, this is different. She isn't just gone, someone _took her. _I went back to Luke's and she wasn't there. The living room was a mess as if there was a struggle and her cell phone was lying on the ground." Simon spoke with urgency trying to relay what happened, but it was clear he was struggling himself. He didn't want anything to happen to her, and now he feels responsible for not being there to help protect her.

"Okay. This isn't good. I think I have a pretty good idea of what could've happened to her. And trust me, it isn't good, at all."

* * *

Simon and Isabelle had been up all night, trying to contact Alicante. No one answered, not Luke or Mrs. Fray, nor Alec or the Lightwoods. It wasn't soon after Simon and Isabelle's encounter in the alley that they discovered Jace was nowhere to be found, either. They had checked everywhere they could think of, even the Hunter's Moon and Magnus. No results came to them, and they concluded that whatever had happened to Clary, had also happened to Jace. They were now sitting in the library at the Institute, collapsed from exhaustion and worry.

"Luke and Mrs. Fray should be returning from Idris today, so they'll know what to do." said Simon, all energy lost from his words.

"Alec and my parents don't come back until tomorrow, they'll be worried about Jace if they find out." Isabelle bit her lower lip in worry. "I really hope that this isn't Sebastian's doing. That maybe it's just a coincidence both Jace and Clary are missing."

"Me, too. Maybe they'll turn up and explain what happened."

"But what if they need rescuing?" Isabelle practically yelled. She was starting to get frustrated, lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her.

"Where do you suggest we look, Issy? We can't rescue them if we don't know who has them or where they are."

"So are we just supposed to wait and do nothing?" Isabelle had had it. She was worn out, frustrated, and upset all at the same time.

"Of course not, but for right now we can't do anything! The best solution is to wait for Luke and Mrs. Fray to return." Simon sighed. A hand touched his shoulder, and he looked up to see Isabelle.

"It'll be okay. They will come home safely, no matter what." Isabelle hugged him, in an attempt to comfort him, but also to comfort herself. She was afraid that if she didn't hold on to him, he may disappear, too.

A bell chimed signaling noon. This broke the two teenagers' embrace, as they gathered themselves. Simon sighed once again and spoke. "Luke said they would be coming home at one, so that gives us an hour. This is going to break their hearts. With the wedding in just four days, everything is already in chaos..."

The chiming from the bell sounded throughout the Institute, lasting longer than it should have. This caught Isabelle's attention. Focussing, she realized it was the front doorbell that was sounding throughout the building.

"Simon, someone is here. Let's go downstairs. I know I'm not expecting anyone, are you?"

Simon looked puzzled for a moment, blinking to clear his head. "It could be Maia, I did leave her alone last night. She's probably upset or wondering where everyone is."

Isabelle peered at the boy next to her. "You left Maia alone? Why would you do that? She must be worried sick!"

"Issy, if I hadn't left her, than we wouldn't have found out about Jace and Clary's disappearance until much later! So don't yell at me, I told her I would make it up to her."

At this, Isabelle felt herself grow extremely small. Simon and Maia seemed to have a pretty stable relationship, which left no room for her. She still hadn't found a date to the wedding, and she definitely wasn't going without one. It was obvious Simon planned on taking Maia. Isabelle's heart started to ache again, this time more intensely. The stupid boy left her experiencing feelings that normally don't even occur to her.

With no response, the conversation ceased as they walked towards the elevator. Sliding the gated door to the elevator open, both teenagers stepped inside and rode down in silence. Only a few steps ahead of Simon, Isabelle was the first to reach the front door. An impatient knock came from the visitor on the other side. Isabelle inwardly rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming. Hold your horses!"

Unlocking the latches, Isabelle swung the door open, immediately frozen where she stood. Simon, who had been trailing only a few feet behind, froze mid-stride. The visitor at the door stood there, looking exhausted. There was no mistaking who it was, though. A boy and a girl stood in the entrance, the boy leaning against the frame of the big doors, looking bored. His golden hair fell into his eyes, his lean and muscular body was marred only by the faded markings of Runes, and he had a Stele in his hands. The girl on the other hand stood in a polite stance, looking nervous. Red hair flowed from her head, faint marks trailed her arms, and freckles were sprinkled across her face. Confusion immediately replaced shock on both Isabelle and Simon's faces.

The red-headed girl spoke, almost hesitantly. "Hi Issy! Simon! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Maia?"

Completely baffled, Simon responded slowly, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. "Well...I, um, I was out on my date with her yesterday. But I, uh, ended it early because I wanted to go home and check on you...You weren't there. Clary...Where have you been?" Simon was almost at a loss for words, he didn't understand where Clary, or Jace, had come from.

Clary smiled. "Oh, well you see. That's a funny story." She scratched the back of her head and quickly looked at Jace. "Jace came by last night after you left and we had a little quarrel. No big deal, really. Afterwards we decided to go out and explore downtown. I must have left my phone at Lukes and forgot to pick up the place. Haha, oops." She smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, well, I don't know what the problem is." Jace spoke mildly, without any emotion. His focus was on the Stele in his hands, twirling it around, examining it. " You two look like you haven't slept all night."

A loud sound echoed throughout the front entrance of the Institute. Jace's face was left with a red mark across his cheek, evidence of the obvious slap Isabelle Lightwood just gave him."What are you talking about? Jace, you and Clary disappeared. We were worried _sick _about you! We stayed up all night trying to contact Luke and Clary's mom, Alec, and my parents. You could've at least told us where you were!" Isabelle was in disbelief. She was so upset. _I should've known they were just out messing around. _Isabelle mentally face palmed herself, shaking her head. "You know what, forget it. At least you're back, safe. The wedding is in a few days, and Luke and Mrs. Fray should be returning soon. Let's just forget this whole thing and move on."

"Thank you, Issy." Jace looked up from his Stele and smiled. The smile seemed wrong, though. It was cold, almost empty. Jace and Clary both looked worn out, as if they had been through something more than what they just told Simon and Isabelle. Ignoring the weirdness of everything, Isabelle sighed and turned around, walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah, well whatever. I, for one, am hungry. Who wants spaghetti and meatballs?" Everyone paled, only Jace had enough experience to speak up in this situation.

"You know, Isabelle, as tempting as that sounds, I found some extra cash and thought I would treat everyone to Chinese food for lunch." Clary giggled behind him, while Simon gave no reaction. He was still questioning the past events. Something was definitely off about Jace and Clary. For now he was going to have to let it go and just be glad that they were back.

"Hey Issy. I think we should take Jace up on his offer. After all, he did make us stay up all night. The least he could do is buy us some lunch." Simon grinned and followed Isabelle towards the elevator, pausing shortly to look behind at Clary and Jace. The two Shadowhunters were looking at each other, as if in mutual understanding, and then both started heading towards Simon and Isabelle.

* * *

The next three days passed in chaos. They were a blur to everyone involved with the wedding. Luke, Jocelyn, and the Lightwoods had returned shortly after Clary and Jace's reappearance. Everything seemed to have proceeded normally, no questions asked. Instead, stress filled the air. Clary, who was appointed Maid of Honor, had the privilege of managing all the necessities. Invitations had to be sent out, reservations had to be made, and food and décor arrangements had to be finalized. She had been running around everywhere getting errands done. Simon was there to help of course, but ever since the incident of her sudden disappearance and reappearance, there seemed to have been a slight tension between the two.

It was late afternoon on the third day. The wedding ceremony was to take place the following day, Saturday evening. It was strange how the atmosphere was around the Institute and Luke's home. Everyone was calm, completely contained. No one seemed to be stressing over what was coming. Jocelyn had found time to paint again, and in turn, was painting Idris in the living room. She looked so happy and at peace. Luke was off somewhere with the Pack, probably partying before the big day. Jace and the Lightwoods were just hanging out around the Institute acting like the normal Shadowhunter family they were. Which left Clary and Simon. The two had been spending a lot more time together ever since Clary's return from her meeting with Valentine and Sebastian. The strange thing was, Clary seemed to be the only one who was stressing and acting nervous about the wedding. Simon figured he would hang around to help her with everything and keep her from exploding.

Right now the two were in Clary's bedroom, both of them on her bed sitting next to each other, shoulders touching. They finally found a chance to relax and actually had gotten everything done that needed to be done. So now, they were left with just sitting in silence.

"Clary? Can I ask you something?" Simon looked to Clary.

"Yeah, sure you can." Clary smiled. It was clear that she was worn out, but she still managed to smile in spite of it. "Just don't ask for any favors or _any_thing concerning the wedding." The smile turned to a deadly glare in warning that she was done with wedding preparations. D. O. N. E.

"When you and Jace, um, came to the Institute on Tuesday at noon, where did you guys come from? Because you have no idea what kind of a panic I was in. And don't-" Simon cut her off before she could answer. "-give me that bull you gave us on Tuesday. I know that what I smelled at Luke's was not Jace's scent, not even remotely. So what's really going on?" The mood had gone serious, with the tension thickening.

"Simon, can we... can we please not talk about this right now? Not until after the wedding? I'm already stressed enough as it is." Clary's face had gone somber. She was pleading, which was not normal, not even in her current condition of exhaustion. It was obvious that it was something important, and it was also important that whatever it was, it was better to wait until after everything had calmed down.

But Simon was going to back down. He had had enough of waiting.

"No Clary. I want to hear what you have to tell me, now, and not after the wedding. I'm afraid that after the wedding you'll just try to blow it off and not bring it up. I'm not willing to wait." Simon's features had been reset to a stern mask, showing that 'no' was not an option.

"Simon... Please. Look, if I tell you right now, then I won't be able to function and act normal tomorrow. I'm not asking you to wait for me, but I'm asking for the sake of Luke and Mom's wedding. Plus, if you hear the truth, then there's no telling what will happen. So please, Simon, for my mom and Luke, and for me, just don't push me." Clary had reached the point of almost crying. The whites in her eyes had started turning red, water boiling to the surface. It was clear as day to Simon that whatever happened, he couldn't push her anymore. She was on the brink of breaking down, and right now obviously wasn't the best time to discuss things.

Several moments passed, with both teenagers in a deadlock. Clary's face pleading, Simon's face completely stoic. No expression showed, as if all his emotions were fighting on the inside out of sight. Simon sighed. Automatically, Clary's face brightened a little. She knew that when Simon sighed, it meant he gave up but that there would always be a catch.

"Fine. We don't have to talk about it right now. Just know, Clary, that I am still your best friend. I am here for you, I always will be." Clary smiled and leaned for a hug in thanks. "But," Simon extended his arms to hold her away from him. "you _will _tell me what's going on after the wedding. You have to tell me by Monday at the latest." Clary's arms that had been up for an expected embrace fell to her sides. Her face had gone back into a somber state. Simon closed his eyes and stood up. Walking towards the door, he was stopped by Clary's words.

"Thank you..." She whispered, barely audible. If it were not for Simon's enhanced hearing senses, he would not have caught what she said. Simon smiled a small smile, nothing like his usual grin, and exited the room.

Clary was left alone on her bed, stuck in silence. Replaying Simon's words in her head, she was once again on the brink of tears. _By then it'll probably be too late. _

* * *

A large group of people sat in delicate white chairs, decorated by green vines with blue and violet flowers. They were outdoors, where the sun was shining and white puffs floated in the aqua-blue sky. Trees bordered the outside of the group, hanging down as if to shield, but not to hide. Sunlight filtered through the branches of the trees, shining everywhere. The group was split in the middle, making an aisle all the way to the front of the garden area. The venue for the wedding was like something out of a dream, and Clary was relieved that the weather was holding up. She was happy to know that all the flower arrangements and seating had worked out perfectly, along with all the guests arriving on time. Luke was already up front, awaiting his fiancee. Clary grinned when she caught his eye. He returned the grin, but with a hint of nerves etched along his eyes.

Much to Clary's disapproval, both her mom and Luke had decided together that they would not have any bridesmaids or groomsmen. They had said that they wanted it to be more private, and that Clary would be the only exception as the Maid of Honor. Clary had argued with them back and forth for nearly an hour until she finally gave up, realizing that it wasn't her decision to make.

The Lightwoods, Jace included, sat on the right side, front row. On the other side sat Magnus, Maia, Simon, and one of Luke's right hand men. Amatis, Luke's sister, was also able to make it. She sat in the same front row as Magnus. Four more rows were lined behind the first, filled with people Clary had never seen before, some she barely recognized. _It doesn't matter, as long as Mom and Luke are happy to see them, then so am I. _Clary smiled, but only half-heartedly. She knew that this may very well be the last time she will be happy with everyone near her.

Lost in her thoughts, Clary didn't hear the wedding music begin. Instead, Jace, who was sitting on the outside of the rows right by Clary, had nudged her out of her daydreams. Startled, Clary stood up straight and moved into position, diagonally across from Luke. Only a few seconds passed before Jocelyn entered through the white arch. Her dress was as white as snow, with her hair braided intricately into a sort of falling bun, with wisps framing her face. Teardrop jewelry fell from her ears and neck, complimentinting her veil. Her flowers matched those of what decorated the whole area, colors of blue, violet, and deep green filled her hands.

Clary gasped at the sight of her mother, as did Luke. She was breathtaking, like she came out of one of her own paintings. Walking down the aisle, she smiled at Luke, with love that was obvious to anyone who could see them. Clary felt so overjoyed, she found a tear escaping her eyes, gliding down her cheeks.

The rest of the ceremony went on without a hitch. The vows were said, the rings were given, and the kiss sealed the deal. Clary thought that she had never seen her mother so happy before. Everyone clapped for the newly weds, and Clary ran to embrace them. They laughed together, embracing each other ever so tightly. "We're a family now! Luke, I mean Dad, and Mom, I love you both so much." Clary smiled through the onslaught of tears streaming down her face. She didn't want this moment to end, scared for what was going to happen next.

Jace stood out of view and watched Clary with her parents. She looked so happy, he couldn't understand why she was doing what she was. It didn't make sense to him why they should help Valentine, but if Clary thinks it's what's best, then he would give it a try. Pivoting on his heels, he left Clary in her loving embrace and readied himself for what was to come.

* * *

**Well? What did ya think? PM or review your opinions on this chapter! :) The plot shall deepen next chapter, when we really get to see what's 'brewing.' Haha. Again, please excuse me if I have any updates that take too long for your taste. I'm trying my best to get done what I can (I unfortunately do not have a laptop of my own ) so my resources are limited. I will be returning home on Sunday, which means I will start working the next chapter and hopefully have it to you by the middle or end of the week! **

**Okay, well I love ya guys for sticking with me and my story. Hopefully I don't let you guys down! **

**P.S. PM me, or just write in your review, what specific pairings or characters you would like to see. Suggestions to what may happen or little side notes are totally welcome. **

**P.S.S. Don't forget to check out MadHope! She is an AMAZING author (better than me, wayyyy better than me ^^") If you don't want to read her Rugrats fic, she also has some from Star Trek, Bleach, Naruto, Gone, and a few others. So just check out her profile! :)**

**R+R!**

**-BalletShinigami**


	7. Please Read!

A/N

I realize it has been (what feels like) Ages since I last updated, and I am sooo terribly sorry about that. My life has been soo busy that I just cannot focus on things outside of school and dance right now. I promise I will put in my best effort from here on out, especially in the summer, to get chapters updated.

As for right now, you can consider this absence as a sort of hiatus for the time being. Don't expect a new chapter any time soon, it will most likely be a few weeks before anything new comes your way. Please don't fret, though! I promise I will try my best.

Also, as a little side note. Recently I concluded that this Fic will favor the Sebastian/Clary pairing, even if it is incest. If you have a problem with that, then you can just PM or review….but chances are it will be staying Seb/Clary….Just a little warning

Thanks for sticking with me and my Fic!

Don't forget to R+R!

BalletShinigami


End file.
